His Guardian Angel
by Kalynnn
Summary: The morning after the Back to the Future episode, from Keely's POV. Set to the amazing song Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Continuing if you like it, so PLEASE R&R!


**A/N: I own nothing. I do not own Phil of the Future, and I do not own Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' song Your Guardian Angel. No copyright violation intended. IT IS NOT MINE. This story is set to be the morning after the "Back to the Future" episode. Pheely fluff, of course.**

**His Guardian Angel by HurricaneWriter**

**Keely's POV**

The rain was drumming lightly on my window-pane; I could hear it slightly from my bed, where I lay. I glanced at the clock for the millionth time, now it was four-thirty in the morning. I yawned, throwing back the sheets that I had been underneath, and got up, creeping quietly over to the window seat. On the way, I grabbed the pepper shaker from under my pillow, rubbing it and holding it tightly in my hand. I had only slept for a few hours, and I knew I wouldn't be able to doze off again.

As I gazed out the window overlooking my neighborhood, I couldn't help but smile; my eyes focused on Phil's house. I reached up and drew a heart around it on the foggy glass. When I saw the red and blue "For Sale" sign stuck sloppily in his yard, and tilting from the rain, my smile quickly faded. The memories of the previous day flooded back. Phil had gone home yesterday. He kissed me. I kissed him. But, he was gone. I turned from the window, my mind going numb again. Why did it have to end? When we _finally_ became a couple, of all times. The universe must hate me, I concluded. I was just going to have to get used to it.  
I stood up, and glided over to my bookshelf where I kept the photo album he had given me for my fifteenth birthday. I opened it, turning page after page, until I found my favorite picture of him. Well, I guess I had lots of favorites, but I especially liked this one. I remembered the day perfectly; the mayor's ball. He'd gone with Alice, and when she had asked me to take a picture, I aimed only at Phil, taking her out of the shot totally. I touched the picture, smiling back at his grin. I had been so jealous of Alice; he'd done so much to impress her.

**When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace**

**And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

As I started to close the album, another picture caught my eye. The dance, when I'd gone with Owen and he'd gone with Via. My heart took a nosedive. How could I have gone with Owen, when we'd both known I wanted to be there with Phil? My time with him had been so limited, why hadn't I made more of an effort to be around him? Shaking these thoughts from my head, it occurred to me that I had spent more time with Phil than I had with anyone else in the past three years. I smiled, again, at my own stupidity. I was blaming myself for something that wasn't even true. Then, I wondered how was it still possible for me to smile when he was gone.

"Get a grip, Teslow." I told myself out loud. "Phil loved you. Phil still loves you, wherever he is. That's why you're still able to smile."

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

I nodded, wiping my eyes before the new tears could fall. He wouldn't…I stopped. He _doesn't_ want me to feel this way. He would probably laugh if he knew how unreasonable I was being. That much I could count on. I could just imagine him saying, _"Keely, Keely, Keely. This much upset over little old me? Do promises mean nothing to you?"_ Then he would give me that adorable smile of his and tell me to stop crying. He promised he would wait for me. So, yeah, he was gone. But, the memories would always last. They would last until I saw him again. I had to see him again, I knew it hadn't been the end for Phil and I. It was destiny, I supposed, there wasn't anything time could do to keep us apart.

I closed the photo album, putting it carefully back into it's place, and got dressed in a hurry. I threw my hair back, and didn't bother with makeup, and paused only for a moment in the bathroom to brush my teeth. I had the sudden urge to go over to his house again. I wasn't sure what good it would do, but I knew I had to do it.

I slipped quietly down the stairs, and grabbed my jacket from the coat hook by the door. I turned the doorknob slowly, and pulled the door open, trying with much difficulty not to wake my mom. As I stepped out onto the porch and shut the door behind me, I realized the rain had become considerably heavier since I'd looked out the window. I pulled the jacket on, zipping it up and adjusting the hood. It was still early, no later than five, so I figured I still had at least a few minutes before my mom would come trying to get me up for school. I leapt off the porch and started sprinting down the sidewalk, the rain immediately soaking me. It stung my face, washing off the sadness from earlier, and filling me with an emotion I couldn't quite identify.

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us**

**Days grow shorter longer and nights grow shorter**

**I can show you'll be the one**

As I rounded the corner and approached the Diffy's house, I slowed my pace and sloshed through the muddy grass on the side of his house, heading for the back gate. That was the way Phil and I usually entered the house, and I figured the front door would be locked anyway. I fingered the handle of the gate carefully, unlatching the hook and swinging it open. As I scanned the yard, nothing looked very different. They hadn't taken much of their stuff with them, I noted; their picnic table, lawnmower (They'd never actually used it; they always did things with their future gadgets. It was there to fool Hackett.) and various other yard ornaments were still strewn around just as they always had been. People from the future could just zap themselves new stuff, I guessed. I walked carefully across the yard to the back door, as not to disturb what little Diffy-ness was still present, and placed a hand on the doorknob, praying it would be open. I turned, and surprisingly, it was.

I stepped inside, after wiping my bare feet on the welcome mat outside. It was still so nice in this house, it still felt like home. I breathed in deeply, capturing the smell, filling myself with memories of Phil, and walking across the room. There was something decidedly different about it however; it was empty. Not empty in the sense of their things, most of those were still around, but empty of life. That was one painful thing I couldn't ignore. I walked into the living room, grabbing a pillow from the couch and hugging it. I carried it with me up the stairs and across the hall, into Phil's room. I looked around at the walls as I entered, several posters of his favorite 21st century bands were still hanging there. His bookshelf was empty, however, and so was his closet and pretty much the rest of his room. Furniture was the only thing present. I walked over to his desk, sitting down and spinning in his chair. Up until then, I had been able to keep my emotions in check, but now, being in his room, I just let it all out. Who was I kidding, after all? I had to cry sometime. I broke down and cried, every memory I'd had in this room replaying itself in my mind. I loved him. I loved Phil Diffy, and he wasn't here anymore.

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

Then suddenly, my thought process was cut short. I noticed something on his desk. It was a piece of paper, with Phil's handwriting on it. I snatched it up, scanning it fast.

**Becuase you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
'Cause I'm here for you**

"Oh my gosh," I said aloud, my voice still thick with tears. "He must've written this before he came to the school yesterday…"

"_Dear Keely, My Keely. I knew you would find this, I just had a feeling you might show up here. I couldn't bring myself to call you tonight, and I knew there had to be more to our goodbye than happened today, so I thought this was the next best thing. I love you, Keely Teslow. I have loved you since the day I met you, since the first time our eyes connected. It kills me that I have to leave right when I'm able to tell you all this, but there's nothing I can do about it. I just want you to know that no matter where I am, I will never forget you, and I will always love you. And just to prove that…go check under my pillow. Love ya, Pepper. xoxo – Salt"_

I looked up from the letter, rubbing the tears from my eyes. I was almost afraid to, but I stood up, clutching his letter, and walked slowly over to his bed. I shut my eyes tight, taking a few deep breaths, before I lifted the pillow. Sitting there underneath it was nothing other than his Wizrd…no wait. It was actually Pim's Wizrd. How he had gotten her to leave it, I'll never figure out. I think I may have screamed at that point. I picked it up quickly, turning it on and jamming the button to call Phil's Wizrd. The video image quickly flickered to life. I couldn't believe it.

"PHIL!" I shrieked, my voice still sounding nothing like normal from my sob-fest earlier.

"Hey, Keely," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "I just knew you would find it."

**Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay**

"Oh my gosh," I repeated, "How is this working? If you could just use these to call into the future, how were you guys even stuck here?!"

"They work kinda like Walkie-Talkies," he explained. "If they're from the same set, they even work into the future."

"Oh," I replied. "Well, it doesn't even matter. I can talk to you! You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I think I do," he laughed, looking right into my eyes. I loved his laugh. I loved his eyes. I could faintly tell that he'd been crying earlier, too.

Every sad thought I'd had that morning had completely melted away. I had a connection with him. I was right, it hadn't been the end. This might not be as good as it would be to see him in person, but I could handle it. I could handle anything if I could talk to Phil. It occurred to me that I hadn't said anything, I'd just been staring, open mouthed.

"Phil," I said quickly, "I love you."

"I love you too, Keely. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I think you should turn on my CD player. It's right there on my nightstand."

"Um, okay," I replied, curiously. I reached over, flipping it to ON.

**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray **

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_to fade_

"Our favorite song," Phil said to me, giving me one of his signature smiles.

I smiled, too, unable to keep from it. I started singing along to the music.

"Keels," Phil began softly, causing me to pause in my singing. "I want you to know…you're my guardian angel."

At that moment something indescribable passed between us, as the music on the coming from Phil's speakers hit the chorus head on. And I knew, somehow, that it was true. Not even time could keep us apart. I was his guardian angel, and of course, he was mine. I always felt like nothing bad could happen with him at my side. He was always there for me. Always.

"Kee-ly?" came a voice from behind me, quite suddenly.

I spun around, and came face to face with Curtis.

"CURTIS!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him.

"Oh, yeah," laughed Phil, on the other end of the Wizrd. "Did I mention we're heading back to pick up something very important?"

I flashed him one of the biggest smiles I've ever given, because I knew this meant I would get to see him again. _Hah, take that, universe_.

**A/N: There you have it! This was originally intended to be a OneShot, but now I'm thinking about writing more. Before I do that, however, I need to know what you think of it! So, review, please? It would be greatly appriciated. I'd also like to know if you know of another song I could use for the second chapter, or if that's even a good idea. I know this closely resembles one of my other songfics, so I do appologize for that, but I think this one has a better potential to continue. PLEASE REVIEW, FOLKS!**


End file.
